spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Storm In The Cracks
The Storm In The Cracks is the third episode in Time Travellers. Plot SpongeBob and the newly acquainted Richard Field magically come to the future year of 200200 on the Game Station as the Earth is rebuilding before finding out that someone is against the rebuilding of Earth. Transcript *(The pre-credits shows footage from the Doctor Who episodes, The Long Game; Bad Wolf and The Parting Of The Ways. The titles begin and then a caption appears after the titles saying '200,200.' The Tardis materializes on Floor 31. The Doctor, of course comes out of course of the Tardis, followed by Richard and SpongeBob.) *Doctor: This is very familiar. I think I've been to this place before. *SpongeBob: It really doesn't matter. It's still cool in its own right. *Richard: A spaceship, that is cool. Much better than going to see the end of the '66 World Cup. Even though I would have still been a better person to keep my height and length to wait for it. *Doctor: No, but... this is a very familiar spaceship. (he turns around and sees the massive logo of Floor 31.) Oh, now I get it. What year is it? *(He runs forwards to the floor computer that shows the year as 200, 200.) *Doctor: Ah. Another 100 years have passed. *Richard: Doctor, you're now not making sense. Considering me. *(He sits down on a seat that has been left.) *Doctor: This is spacestation both named Satellite Five and the Game Station. I came here around 200 years ago when they were broadcasting the general news, to you and me like BBC One and their BBC News. There was an alien called the Jagraffess and I destroyed it but this destroyed the news part of Satellite Five and then they played Game shows, again being the equivalent to Bravo and The Crystal Maze but thanks to an invasion around 100 years ago - the Game Station would have closed overnight but someone has been keeping it here. For something over than Television. *(Outside of The Game Station is a completely different spaceship near it.) *Doctor: Right, we need to analyses the threat this time with the technology with the broadcast signal from... Floor 500! *(The Doctor finds the nearby lift and sonics the controls to let them travel up to Floor 500 with SpongeBob and Richard. They wait until they arrive at 500. It's empty and no one is working at the terminals which was the difference in The Parting Of The Ways.) *SpongeBob: So, the terminals aren't working since whenever. But why leave them like this? *Doctor: Well... As I gather, someone else may be using the station as a receiver. *(The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to boost the damper signal blocking the real enemy.) *Doctor: No. They cannot be... It's the Sontarans. *(The Doctor links up a video-link with the Sontaran spaceship. Ala, like in The Poison Sky.) *Doctor: Which Sontaran fleet I am addressing to? *(The general lifts his helmet visor to address one of the Sontaran's greatest enemies.) *General: I am General Scholt of the Twelfth Sontaran Battle Fleet. Our race has heard the most about your victories against our race. *Doctor: What's you favorite? ATMOS? No, sorry. Got carried away there. What are you doing in the year 200.200? That is ages away from the 'present day' of the Earth that you know of in your invasions. *General: The war with our main enemy, the Rutans had to be completed before we could invade the planet since the age of 2009AD. We tried an attempt in the year 2150AD but the planet was deflecting our weapons. *Doctor whispering: Daleks. *General: As the war had finished long after. We used the spacestation that you are located on, 100 years after the previous invasion. *Doctor whispering: Daleks, again. *General: We plan to kill the rest of the surviving human beings living on the planet to restore it as another planet for the Sontaran race to reproduce and fight off our other foes, the Daleks and of course, you. Doctor. *(The screen is turned off and the Doctor turns to his companions.) *Doctor: So, the Sontarans want to use the Earth for that, but there's loads of other planets by now they can use. I'll have to stop them. *(The Doctor stands up as he starts to walk back to the lift with a swagger, not caring about anything else on a whim of his mind. SpongeBob and Richard miss the first lift as they wait for the second lift to come for them. The Doctor goes back to the Tardis, hangs his coat on a piece of coral as he gets something from the interbowels of the Tardis console. He sets the Tardis going as SpongeBob and Richard see him leave, for the third time.) *SpongeBob: I hate it when he does that. *Richard: Suppose he won't come back? *SpongeBob: He's the Doctor, he always does. *Richard: No, but. Suppose he doesn't - what will we do without him? *SpongeBob: That's the disappointment of it, once he's gone. That's it... *(The Doctor gathers his thoughts inside of his lonely time travelling ship as he reaches the Sontaran battle fleet. He grabs his weapon out of the Tardis.) *General: So, the coward reveals his rather true self. *Doctor: I have a weapon here, and I'm not afraid to use it. *(He cocks the weapon in his hands, letting it ready for any attack.) *General: The user of no weapons holds one in his hands and tries to become a different form. *(He pulls the trigger as it releases a gateway to the Time Vortex in their presence. The Doctor returns to the Floor where Richard and SpongeBob lie and gets them back inside of the Tardis. SpongeBob and Richard go somewhere where the Doctor cannot hear them.) *SpongeBob: You suppose the Doctor has been killing people than saving himself, it looks like he wants to destroy them and us. *Richard: True. The Sontareuns didn't deserve it. *SpongeBob: But he knew them well. Must be a revenge story for him. *(The episode ends as the Doctor looks at the screen on his Tardis console, scanning Richard as it strikes positive, then negative and then loops the two possibilities.) Category:PG Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Shows written by Ghastlyop Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Doctor Who Category:SpongeBob SquarePants (character) Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Doctor Who Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Time Travellers Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts